The advent of digital television (TV) and the large deployment of cable and wireless communications have increased the need to process and display multimedia data in variety of formats. For example, TV, computer displays and portable communication devices are ideal devices for the multimedia delivery and presentation of visual information, such as still pictures, panorama images, high resolution medical images, street maps, aerial pictures, etc., to a large number of customers. In particular, TV is a low-resolution device that is suitable for presentation of both analog and digital encoded video and audio.